


Head over Heels

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since discovering Raven outside his cabin and taking her in Erik the clone has grown close to her and inevitably develops a crush on her. He keeps it quiet though fearing rejection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head over Heels

Erik wasn’t used to kindness, even after his time spent with his team and Magda. He was used to people being afraid of him sometimes, if he was really unlucky, even attacking him. Raven was different. Sure she seemed to know the “real” Erik but she didn’t treat him like a copy. Not that Magda had; right after she learned he was a clone she treated him as his own person. Though, in his mind, it seemed like she still had her moments even after that. 

Over the following months since Raven had come and decided to stay he started to notice the little things about her that made her unique: her almost silent laugh, her beautiful smile..; well ok what he _imagined_ her smile to look like based on the image his EMF 'vision' gave him, even how she was totally able to hand his ass to him when they sparred (he was sure she cheated). Slowly but surely he started running out of excuses for why he was feeling the way he was. It wasn’t long before he simply gave up trying to lie to himself. He was in love. For her own sake though he said nothing. She probably saw him more as a little brother or a close friend than a potential lover.

As time went on it became harder to hide it, though not for a lack of trying, forcing him to take another course of action. If she figured it out herself then she could react accordingly and it wouldn’t hurt as much as her rejecting him to his face. The only problem was trying to figure out how to do it, subtlety in casual conversation had never been his strong suit.

Finally it got to the point where he just couldn’t stand it anymore, it was now or never. He steeled his nerves and headed to the living room where she was engrossed in the latest book he’d picked up for her. He was glad she liked it, or was possibly pretending to, it was the least he could do for her putting up with him.

“Is it any good?” he asked smiling softly as he went to sit in the chair across from her.

“Are you always this quiet?” Her irritated tone and the brief quickening of her heart rate alerted him to his having startled her. Not that he really even needed to pay attention to that. Her tone was more than enough. She marked her place and closed the book. Giving him a small smile, try as she might she couldn’t stay mad at him long. “Very, thank you.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said giving her an apologetic look. So far so good. He wasn’t acting too much stranger than usual and even if he was she didn’t seem to notice. Now to figure out how to even admit it, a thought which did make him squirm slightly in his seat. “I’m glad it’s good. I’d been a bit worried when people started whispering to each other once I'd picked it up.”

Little did the poor clone know he’d picked up an erotica for her. She didn’t hold it against him though, it wasn’t his fault that the store owners thought it was fun to mislead the blind guy. Plus it was the thought that count. Blessedly it was surprisingly well written with a plot that was actually more than ‘girl meets guy, guy wants to sleep with girl, girl wants to sleep with guy, they fuck against a wall every two minutes’. 

“Are you ok?” she asked sitting up looking at him with a concerned look. The only time she’d seen him this nervous was when he talked about the Project. Had they found him? The mere idea made her shudder. If they had like hell she’d let them get either of them without a fight. He didn’t deserve that, _no one_ deserved that.

“I’m afraid it seems that I’ve fallen for you,” he replied blushing. Well that was easier than he thought it’d be. Now to see what her reaction would be.

She cocked her head blinking owlishly. She honestly hadn’t expected that. She’d just assumed that he wasn’t much into romance, period, or with females, she couldn’t really tell which, apparently one did learn something new every day. Without even thinking she leaned forward and pulled him into an awkward kiss. 

He wanted to say something but quickly melted into the kiss, cupping her cheek in his hand. His feelings were returned, he couldn’t remember a time when he’d been happier he was dead wrong.

“Well then,” she said resting her forehead against his.

“Yeah,” he murmured gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. This was awkward, but a good kind of awkward. A  _very_ good kind of awkward.


End file.
